This disclosure relates to handling of metallic powders that are sensitive to picking up moisture during processing.
Metallic powders, such as aluminum-based alloys, may be formed by injecting molten alloy into a high pressure inert gas stream to atomize the alloy. In subsequent handling, the powder may be exposed to air from the ambient surrounding environment and may pick up moisture from the air. The moisture does not have a significant influence on typical end uses of the powder, such as paint pigment, and in many cases remains in the powder. If desired, the moisture may be “scrubbed” from the powder at an elevated temperature. Some powder may also be used in a downstream, high temperature processing step, such as in liquid phase sintering, which removes the moisture in the course of powder consolidation.